worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Pfhor Imperial Navy
Complete Order of Battle *2 Light Dreadnoughts ($1000 per) $2000 *10 Heavy Battleships ($700 per) $7000 *36 Light Battleships ($310 per) $11600 **20,000 Marine Complement *5 Light Carriers ($300 per) $1500 **3,000 Fighercraft per craft (Fightercraft @ $1 per 20) *50 Heavy Cruisers ($174 per) $8700 **8,000 Marine Complement *10 Light Marine Cruisers ($100 per) $1000 **100,000 Marine Complement *130 Light Cruisers ($72 per) $9360 **4,000 Marine Complement *270 Frigates ($31 per) $8370 **2,000 Marine Complement *2,000 Patrol Boats ($1 per 4) $500 *10 Yachts ($5 per) $50 *300 Hypershuttles ($1 per 15) $20 Fleet Budget: $50,100 The Core Regional Fleet *1 Light Dreadnought *2 Heavy Battleships *10 Light Battleships *1 Light Carrier with Full Fighter Complement *12 Heavy Cruisers *35 Light Cruisers *70 Frigates *2 Light Marine Cruisers with Full Marine Complement *600 Patrol Boats *70 Hypershuttles 'Battle Group I' Battle Group I, or the Capital Fleet, is one of the most powerful formations in the Pfhor Navy. It is currently based at''' Pfhor Prime'. *1 Light Dreadnought *1 Heavy Battleship *3 Light Battleships *4 Heavy Cruisers *12 Light Cruisers *24 Frigates *1 Light Marine Cruiser '''Battle Group II' Battle Group II was one of the Navy's few Carrier-based fleets. It was shamed in late 3400 when a Nar Battleship Captain led a mutiny that threatened Pfhor control of Nar Prime. Its commander and all the command staff of all its remaining vessels were subsequently executed or imprisoned, and the Battle Group was dissolved. Its assets were reorganized into the Narsky Subjugation Fleet. It was based at''' Narsky'. 'Narsky Subjugation Fleet' The forces of the disgraced Battle Group II were reorganized into the Narsky Subjugation Fleet, pending permanent reassignments. The fleet is based at '''Narsky'. *1 Light Carrier *1 Heavy Battleship *2 Light Battleships *4 Heavy Cruisers *11 Light Cruisers *22 Frigates Battle Group III Battle Group III is tasked primarily with watching the northern borders of Pfhor Space. Elements of this fleet commonly make raids into the shoals, hunting for pirates and spies. It is currently based at''' The Province'. *1 Heavy Battleship *4 Light Battleships *4 Heavy Cruisers *12 Light Cruisers *24 Frigates *1 Light Marine Cruiser The Reach Regional Fleet *1 Light Dreadnought *3 Heavy Battleships *10 Light Battleships *2 Light Carriers with Full Fighter Complement *17 Heavy Cruisers *45 Light Cruisers *90 Frigates *4 Light Marine Cruisers with Full Marine Complement *500 Patrol Boats *70 Hypershuttles 'Battle Group VII' Battle Group VII is without a doubt the most fearsome fleet of the Pfhor Navy. Representing over 10% of the Navy's current active strength, the fleet is led by the ruthless and brilliant Admiral Tfear, who is quite possibly the Empire's most celebrated and decorated officer. The fleet is currently based at '''The Outreach.' *1 Light Dreadnought *1 Heavy Battleship *4 Light Battleships *1 Light Carrier *6 Heavy Cruisers *18 Light Cruisers *36 Frigates *2 Light Marine Carriers 'Battle Group X' *1 Heavy Battleship *3 Light Battleships *1 Light Carrier *6 Heavy Cruisers *13 Light Cruisers *27 Frigates *1 Light Marine Carrier 'Battle Group XVI' *1 Heavy Battleship *3 Light Battleships *5 Heavy Cruisers *14 Light Cruisers *27 Frigates *1 Light Marine Carriers Nova Regional Fleet *3 Heavy Battleships *9 Light Battleships *2 Light Carriers with Full Fighter Complement *13 Heavy Cruisers *35 Light Cruisers *80 Frigates *3 Light Marine Cruisers with Full Marine Complement *500 Patrol Boats *70 Hypershuttles The Garden Regional Fleet *1 Heavy Battleship *7 Light Battleships *8 Heavy Cruisers *14 Light Cruisers *28 Frigates *1 Light Marine Cruiser with Full Marine Complement *400 Patrol Boats *70 Hypershuttles Diplomatic Fleet *1 Light Cruiser *2 Frigates *10 Yachts *20 Hypershuttles Category:Space Navy